


The Judge

by HeatherChii



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherChii/pseuds/HeatherChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is facing The Avengers again and now he's taking the chance for a little payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Judge

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't really make sense, but I wanted to write something like this, where everyone gets a little payback. Also I have to admit, that I wrote it at a time, where I didn't like Natasha that much. Good thing is: my opinion about her changed :'D

“Let's see, what we got here”

Slowly he walked up and down in front of this group of superheroes. A winning grin showed on his small lips, as he noticed how to destroy this group, which called themselves _The Avengers_.  
With strained faces the six people watched every step of the God of Mischief.

Loki stopped in front of the Black Widow, looked condescending at her angry mien.  
“The only woman on the team. Actually half a guy, with all these words and the disposed attitude”, Natasha gritted her teeth and nearly wanted to attack, but Hawkeye hold her back. Loki bared his teeth and fizzled: “Go to the kitchen, woman and make me a sandwich”  
The shock was nearly written on her face.

He stepped forward, looking to the Hawk. Clint wanted to grab one of his arrows, but Loki hit him at his arm and shoulder with his staff, so hard, that the poor guy sank down on his knees.  
“Nonrelevant Side-kick, whose only use helps just from a distance”  
Hawkeye looked up, but didn't say a word, just massaging his shoulder. Clint didn't want to say anything against it. Loki took control over him once. And that was enough.

Satisfaction showed on Loki's face. He turned around and suddenly looked directly to Steve Rogers, or also known as Captain America. The Blond didn't carry his shield but raised his arms in a conciliative gesture, but at this very moment the blue eyes of the God catched a glimpse of his own brother. So he shove the Captain aside, saying: “Out of my way, seventy year old virgin”  
Steve stood still, looked like he was really bad hurt and when someone listened closely he might actually hear a little whine.

But all of a sudden Tony and Bruce stepped in front of him and before he could react, the Playboy said: “If I was you, I wouldn't get to close to this fella here”, and nodded into Bruce' direction, who immediately pulled a face. He still didn't like all these hints about the other guy.  
“Said the man, who's without his suit just a weak mortal”, both scientist looked at each other and just the moment Tony wanted to demand this, Loki grabbed him and threw him into the other superheroes.  
Bruce already made a step back.

“Thor!”, Loki walked straight to his brother, the tip of the staff already pointing at his chest.  
“Brother, don't. This is madness, don't you think this is going too far?”, he pushed the staff aside and tried to talk his way thorugh the situation. As usual nowadays.  
But the younger boy showed himself unimpressed: “I do what I want”, a short look around reassured him, that the other _Avengers_ gathered around them.  
“You should ALL kneel before me!”  
He yelled so loud, the words echoed from the walls.

“I'm sorry, brother”, Thor laid a hand on his brothers shoulder, who just uncomprehending tilted his head. He didn't know what Thor wanted from him, but only a second after, he found himself on the ground.  
“Thor, you-! How dare you?”, Loki didn't even stop complaining for a minute, although the older one just took a deep breath and with complete ease he positioned Mjolnir on Loki's chest.

“Noooo!”, Loki could shake and pull, but the hammer didn't move an inch.  
“Your brother is so annoying”, Natasha murmured, as Thor joined the group around them. He shrugged his shoulders as an answer and looked to his friends and companions: “What now?”  
Tony was the first one, throwing his hands in the air: “Shawarma!”

Whilst everyone agreed and they turned around to leave the room, Loki's _No_ still followed them around.


End file.
